Breathe
by LaraSGCLena
Summary: Then Breathe, Jack.


TITLE: Breathe

AUTHOR: Lara aka Lara_SGC

SEASON/SEQUEL: Somewhere in a wonderful world before Fred…I mean Pete.

SUMMARY: _Then Breathe, Jack._

DISCLAIMER: Stargate SG-1 and its characters are the property of MGM, World Gekko Corp, Double Secret Productions and Showtime. I created this story for my pleasure and for the pleasure of others.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This fic is a response to the Ficathon prompts given at the Sam Carter/Jack O'Neill Appreciation Thread at Gateworld.

* * *

Samantha Carter had been staring through her bedroom window just listening to the rain clashing against the side of her house. Little vanilla candles flickered behind her in the bedroom like soft warm beacons. A frustrated sigh left her lips.

Four hours ago she'd left the base leaving chaos behind. A chaos in the living form of Jack O'Neill.

They had started arguing. Not their first and probably not their last but this was different. This wasn't about leave or overtime or doohickeys or anything related to their job.

They'd been screaming at each other, she'd pushed him out of the way. Told him to go to Hell. It had been so out of character.

And as she'd stormed out of the base, she'd heard him yell that he loved her. It had shocked her so much, moved her to the core and all she did was get in her car and run away.

Stupid, stupid. She realized how much she'd hurt him. Desperate to tell him she loved him too she had tried to call him several times but he didn't answer the phone.

Frustrated and on the verge of tears, she crawled into bed.

~*~

A loud bang woke her up, her heart racing. "What the Hell," she whispered fiercely. Another loud knock and it took her a few seconds to register that it was someone banging on her front door. She quickly kicked the sheets off of her and grabbed her silk robe on the way out.

"Who is it?"

"Carter, it's me." Her heart skipped a beat.

Quickly but with caution she opened the door. There stood Jack O'Neill; his hair a mess, his eyes filled with tears. "Hi."

She shook her head and pulled him in by his wrist, closing the door behind him. "Are you okay?"

He cleared his throat. "I-," he stuffed his hands into his pockets and gave her a meaningful look.

She pointed towards her white sofa. "Let's talk." Lately he'd been refusing her offers to come over to her place; mainly because it would be against the regulations but more so because she knew he didn't want to risk her career. She understood and it was noble of him but she found they were beyond that fine line.

When they sat down, she felt him shiver. "You cold? I could get you a blanket."

He smiled. "Nah. I'll live." Silence overtook them. Sam reached over and placed her hand on his arm. "Talk to me, Jack."

That did it. He looked at her and although she knew there was love for her, she was surprised he showed it in his eyes. Jack wasn't the person to drop his well-trained mask.

His hand closed over hers and he tugged softly. Without any hesitation, without guilt or feeling uncomfortable she crawled onto his lap; straddling him. Steadying herself on her knees, she looked down into his open face. Seconds passed as emotions flared up and shot through their eyes.

She lowered herself and leaned against his chest as she felt his arms wrap around her body. She almost felt his emotional walls crumble. She placed her head on his shoulder and his arms hugged her tightly against him.

"What no erotic innuendo?"

He chuckled. Sighed and pulled her even closer to him. Yes, when it came to love, they were out of character.

"Sorry about earlier, I was out of line."

Sam snuggled closer, placing a hand on his chest, feelings his heart beat against it. "'s Ok. I guess we both were."

"I got scared. I err-," she listened to his slow confession. She knew what this would be about. Thinking he'd stopped, she heard him continue. "I read your note."

She bit her lip. Damn that note. She remembered writing a poem, a scribble to end the boredom she had while waiting for SG-11 to return with minerals. But her emotions had been flowing into that pencil and onto the paper.

_I wish I could have your warmth beside me._

_Sharing what we both crave._

_You're scared but I know your pain that no one knows about._

_I feel it too._

_Hello man of my dreams_

_I fear there comes a time where I have to say stop._

_I love you but I have to go now._

_Please, don't let it be too late._

Oh, she remembered those lines. Like every poem one writes, you don't intend the person you write about to read it but maybe just secretly she wanted Jack to know. To read it.

Her fingers were making slow circles on his chest, drawing in the comfort of his warmth. Of him holding her. "I meant it. Guess we both got scared."

She felt him nod, soft lips pressing a kiss on her forehead. "Sometimes just breathing hurts, Sam. Nothing like broken ribs but a broken heart to strengthen the pain."

Untangling herself from his arms, she straddled him once again and looked down into his eyes. "Then breathe, Jack," she slowly bent down and softly oh so tenderly pressed her lips against his. "Live again."

He returned the kiss with such passion it almost felt like her heart would burst out of her chest. His hands roamed over her body only to press her against him.

They loved each other. That was all that mattered. As his hands softly massaged her lower back, she knew they finally found each other. "This is where I belong."

Jack's voice was gruff, filled with emotions. "No turning back?"

"Na-uh. I'm home."

END

Thank you for reading!


End file.
